


Day 2 Roman

by Skylar_Jax



Series: Famtober 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Caught, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Knight Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Polyamory, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Rebel Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Royal Tutor Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Jax/pseuds/Skylar_Jax
Summary: Prince Roman Sanders, one of the kindest, most caring, most handsome, and most idolized princes in centuries, is gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: Famtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Day 2 Roman

Roman sighed and tapped his pencil absentmindedly. Logan glanced over and saw the teenage prince staring out a window.

"Prince Roman, we should get back to your work. Your history project is due tomorrow."

Roman turned around to face him and raised his eyebrow. "I'm the prince. My history project is due when I want it to be."

Roman didn't normally like to toss around his title as a prince, but if he got to stare at the cute boys working out and training outside his window, who was he to care?

Roman grinned. "How's Patton?" His tutor turned red at the mention of his boyfriend. Roman grinned even wider and scooted closer.

"He's uh good." Logan answered, attempting to compose himself. He looked down and twisted the ring Roman gave him, it was gold with a red, black, and blue jewel representing the polyamory flag. It was their agreement that every day he wore the ring (which was every day) their "friends with benefits" could keep going. Both were gay and polyamorous, and their relationship was much more romantic than "friends with benefits" and they were both attracted to each other, they weren't dating. With Roman being the prince he couldn't risk dating anyone not royalty, much less a man.

Logan completely understood and was the one who came up with the idea in the first place when Roman gave him the ring. Both Logan and Patton (who Roman had only met once or twice) were completely okay with it.

Roman turned his attention back to the window when he realized one of the knights that were training outside had taken off their shirt. "Staring at Virgil again?" Logan's voice broke through his train of thought.

Roman turned around and smirked. "Why would I do that when I have you right here."

And suddenly they were kissing, mouths hot against each other, hands roamed across each other's bodies. A million times before they had found themselves in this position, but every time it was new and exciting and amazing. They broke apart and all of a sudden they were on the floor, Logan's hands in Roman's hair and Roman pulling on Logan's tie as their mouths met again. Logan's leg was in between Roman's and- 

Bang! The door slammed open. 

It happened within seconds. Logan was pulled away and Roman was pushed back behind his father.

"No!" Roman screamed as one of the guards pulled Logan's arms behind his back in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable, while the other guard pulled out a dagger and was holding it against Logan's throat.

Roman's father whirled around at the sounds of his son's voice. "Be quiet. He threatened you. He manipulated you. You like women. He will pay for his crimes." the king said, with a sliver of doubt in his voice.

"N-" 

Before Roman could deny anything, Logan cut in. "Yes! I manipulated him. I am his tutor. It was my job. I am to see if he was smart. He was not. He was weak. He's a freak."

Roman froze, baffled at was implying. It was then he realized saying that was the only way Roman could get away completely free and okay. 

Logan's face was cold and hard but a small tear fell and broke through his walls, and sliding slowly past Logan's nose and over his bruised lips before falling to the floor with the rainstorm of Roman's tears. 

"You will die for your crimes. Away with the prisoner." said the king, his voice hard and cold. 

Roman choked out a sob as Logan was manhandled out the door, his shirt ripping slightly so the faded hickey Roman had given to him only a week before was showing. Logan turned his head and gave Roman a small smile before he was gone, the king following close behind, leaving Roman alone.

Roman fell to the floor screaming. He screamed and he cried until he couldn't anymore, not caring who heard.

* * *

it had been a week since Logan's death sentence and three weeks until he was publicly executed for manipulating a royal. Roman hadn't left his room, and his father only came by once to say he'd figure everything out, that "that monster" was going to jail, and he would find a wonderful wife and live an amazing homosexual free life.

Roman pretended not to hear the whispers around him from the castle staff, as he changed course towards a quieter, never really used hallway. He knew it would be empty because it was only really used during the day and it was around 2 am. His mind wandered as he remembered Janus, his old bodyguard, who was always there when Roman was feeling upset and needed him. Hard and fast, no strings attached. The older boy had ended up running away with the crazy homeless kid from the eastern part of the kingdom. Roman had no idea what Janus saw in him, but it didn't matter to him. About a month after that Logan entered his life. Logan was so different from Janus and better. Roman felt things for Logan he didn't feel for Janus. He cared about that nerd so much. Janus was just casual. Logan was love. Logan was Love. Love. He was in love with Logan.

Roman was ripped from his thoughts when he was pinned against the wall. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Let me go!" Roman attempted to pull away but his captor with no avail. 

"Stop." his captor hissed in his ear. Roman stopped struggling when he realized that voice was familiar. 

No, it couldn't be!

"Virgil? What are you doing?"

Virgil scowled. "You fucking murdered my boyfriend."

"What? Who? I didn-"

"You might as well." Virgil pushed him harder against the wall. "Logan's going to die and it's all your fault!" Virgil roared.

Roman was silent. Virgil? What? Logan never mentioned Virgil. His heart dropped. What if Logan didn't care about Roman as he thought?

Virgil growled and pushed Roman onto the floor. "Fuck you," Virgil spat as he walked away. 

"I could have you fired for this!" Roman called from his place on the floor.

Virgil turned around to face him. "So? I'll still come in fighting with the resistance and burn this fucking place to the ground."

Roman was shocked. "The resistance? You're part of the resistance?"

"Yeah. And Logan was a part of the revolution too. Guess you didn't know as much about him as you thought."

* * *

Roman was completely silent as he continued on his way to the kitchens, numb. He pushed open the kitchen doors and saw Patton, sobbing in a corner. Roman immediately rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around Patton. Patton cried into his shoulder, shaking, tears pouring out of his eyes. 

it took over a half-hour for Patton to be completely calm. "I'm sorry prince, I should get back to work."

"Hey," Roman grabbed Patton's wrist as he tried to walk away. "it's okay." Patton nodded and pecked Roman's lips before rushing away to get back to work. Roman was too shocked to comment on it.

"So.. uh." Roman trailed off. "Wait. Work? I thought you just helped your dad sometimes. His shift doesn't start for another couple hours."

Patton's father was a baker, the best in the kingdom. He had a two-hour shift making pastries at the castle five days a week for the royal family, and the rest of his time baking at his bakery in the eastern part of the kingdom. 

Patton nodded. "We've needed extra money for a while, and the kitchen had a night position open but I didn't want to take it. But now I did cause there wasn't any reason not to with Lo in jail." Patton got quiet and sniffed, noticing this Roman wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Roman finally asked. 

Patton looked at him and smiled softly, "I've had a crush on you for a while, Logan told me to go for it." Roman smiled and pulled him closer. 

* * *

Roman approached Virgil with Patton at his side. It had been a week since Virgil threatened Roman, and Patton and Roman had spent the entirety of that week together. 

Virgil was alone, and the thick trees around them shielded them from anyone else's view. 

Patton ran forward and threw his arms around Virgil, pecking his lips. "Hi, Virge!" 

"Hey Pat," he said with a smile, not yet noticing Roman. His smile faded. "Prince, what are you doing here?" he said through gritted teeth. 

"We're breaking out Logan." Roman said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wait, what?" Virgil looked shocked but quickly schooled his expression.

"Yeah! We're gonna break out Roman!!" Patton cheered.

Virgil looked suspicious. "Okay no offense, but how?" 

Roman grinned. "I have a plan."

* * *

Roman talked to his dad about something special for some special "princesses." This was the part of the plan he hadn't told the others. His father was overjoyed he was "getting better." He wasn't fucking sick. Idiot. 

* * *

It was a few days later when Virgil and Roman were alone for the first time. They were working on the plan and had spent the last few days together. They were exhausted, and their judgment was clouded. (The six beers they stole from the kitchen probably didn't help.) 

Honestly, it wasn't a surprise to either of them when they kissed. They were tipsy and exhausted. Their kiss was the product of pent up frustration and unresolved sexual tension. 

It was obvious they both cared about each other, but it was different than Roman with Patton or Logan. With Patton, it was soft and gentle and fragile. With Logan, it was caring and loving and cherishing, but hard at the same time, but they knew each other so well, knew each other's sweet spots and boundaries, which they never crossed. With Virgil, it was quick, hard, fast, and intoxicating at the same time. They were pushing each other's boundaries and challenging each other.

Roman slipped his tongue into Virgil's mouth, both of them trying to dominate each other. Virgil pinned Roman against the wall and broke away for air. Virgil smirked before Roman connected their lips again.

* * *

Patton had distracted the king with new pastries, while Virgil led the other knights far enough away from Logan's cell so Roman could slip in unnoticed. 

"Hi Lo."

"Roman? What are you doing here?" 

Logan looked terrible. His face was caked with dry blood and his clothes were in shreds. He looked thin like he hadn't been eating much.

"Oh Lo, what'd they do to you?" Roman asked as he fished the key he convinced one of the knights to give to him out of his pocket. 

Logan shook his head, confused. "Why would you try to save me? I'm a dead boy walking."

Roman smiled softly. "You're our dead boy walking. We're your boyfriends." Roman froze realizing what he said. "I mean if you want to date me but-" 

Logan kissed him through the bars of the cell. "Yes."

* * *

They were running as fast as they could away from the castle. "Go!" Logan shouted. "Run faster!"

"I'm fucking trying," Virgil shot back.

"Try harder!" Roman yelled.

"Guys just run!" Patton cried out.

* * *

They were safe. Roman stared into the starry night sky. He'd never be able to go back. He knew that. But he was happy right where he was. He was home. 

The ring on his left hand shined in the glow of the moonlight. He smiled, looking at the gold band with four red, light blue, dark blue, and purple jewels. He was home. He was safe.


End file.
